1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to storage sheds, and more particularly to a roof truss for a storage shed wherein the truss is adapted to store or assist in storing long handled tools such as shovels, rakes, brooms, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Long handled tools such as rakes and brooms are typically stored in a home or garage by placing them on the floor and resting the handles against a wall surface. Long handled tools generally include a cylindrical handle that can extend more than five feet, with a tool implement such as a shovel head on one end. Because the tools have long handles, storing them in this manner can take up excessive storage or wall space that could be used for storing or mounting more useful items such as shelving. The tool implement such as the shovel head or broom head also takes up excessive floor space that could be used for storing other items.
In another example, wall peg boards are mounted on a wall surface. Brackets are removably mounted to the board within holes of the board. Specific brackets are available for these peg boards that can store long handled tools in an elevated position. While this may be effective to alleviate the problem of the tool taking up floor space, the depending handle still takes up excessive space along the wall and prevents other items from being mounted to or stored on the board in any regions occupied by the handle.
In a further example, long handled tools can be stored upright in a large container, such as an open-topped can. Unfortunately, the container is susceptible to tipping if a large number of tools are on the same side of the container, and the haphazard gathering of many tools can appear cluttered.